


Tea for Two

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Married Life, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: A familiar routine takes an interesting turn for Anna and John after hours.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is smut with not a whole lot of plot. (I wrote it after 4.1 which probably wasn't the best placement within the canon...but I don't think this would have ever happened anyway, so yeah)

Everyone had their routines at the house to help the day pass quicker, provide a little bit of rest or just as something to look forward to; a few selfish moments in time all to themselves, which were not to be taken for granted in the life of a servant. Thomas, Jimmy and Alfred would sit at the table and play cards; Daisy and Ivy stood having a gossip while they washed and dried the dishes after dinner. Even Mr Carson could let duties come to a standstill briefly while he had a quiet minute or two to himself in his office.

For Anna and John, the act was rather simple but it was the most comforting thing there could possibly be. She smiled now as the kettle came to brew, the steady stream of water pouring into the two cups set on the side, the aroma filling the air.

It was a long-standing routine between them, happening as naturally as night chased after day, just as their relationship had developed and eventually deepened. Tea would be the accompaniment to their chats, sheltered away from the eyes of everyone else. It soothed them in times of trouble, allowed them to forget for a little while about the burdens that apparently refused to let them go. Now, in such a period of blissful happiness for them, it took on a different meaning once more. Anna glowed with pride and joy sitting next to him in the servants' hall, a cosiness about them both even when they were surrounded by others. They were married, they were husband and wife, sharing in the wonder of the fact as if it were still their own secret, though everybody knew. As she drank each cup, she knew that it wasn't just the familiar liquid that warmed her to her heart and soul.

Between sips they would talk softly, beginning their days and catching up on events when they came to a conclusion. Often enough they were caught in the crossfire as people argued or protested or speculated, and then they would share knowing glances, smiling into their cups. It was hard for her to stay composed when he offered her such looks, looks that often smouldered so deeply they scorched right through her. She would lower her gaze before her thoughts could be found out, but that didn't help much either. Her eyes were transfixed by the way his fingers were curled around the china, his little finger – which still seemed so much larger than that belonging to any others – caressing the curve of the handle absentmindedly. Or perhaps it wasn't absentminded at all. In those moments she had never been more envious of an inanimate object, but then she would be appeased, safe in the knowledge that she would be at the mercy of his touch in mere hours. The time couldn't fly quickly enough.

She stirred the tea until it settled, the colour transforming before her eyes even in the low light. The hour was quite late; it might have even gone midnight. She had not long finished making a couple of cups for Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore, whom she had found crouched down to the floor clearing something up when she had come into the kitchen. They were both in Mrs Hughes's sitting room now with tea in hand, winding down after a day that had been particularly hectic. The heels of Anna's shoes clicked over the floor, echoing only lightly upon the walls in the hush. They appeared to be the only ones left up in the whole house, and she hardly bit back a smile when she arrived in the servants' hall to be greeted by a sight that always made her heart leap into her throat.

In the far corner of the room, her husband sat in the rocking chair, swaying almost imperceptibly back and forth. His long legs were draped over the edge, heels planted on the floor. She couldn't help but notice that he was sitting with them rather wide apart, and she began to flush, trying not to let the saucers clatter too much in her hands. He seemed to own that place, and he did so incredibly well.

John glanced up from the paper towards her, roused by the gentle shudder of the crockery. Once again, she was met with one of  _those_  looks and she willed herself not to wilt to the ground, drenching herself in hot tea.

"You look right at home," she uttered, watching him shift slightly, causing the chair to lean back under his command.

He lifted his brows, a little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth before his whole face erupted into a wide grin. Anna was smiling infectiously herself, a giggle escaping her as she moved effortlessly, handing him his cup. A shiver pierced her when their hands brushed for a little longer than was usual, the contact allowed to linger given that they were alone.

She watched satisfied as he took a long sip, a rumble barely concealed in the back of his throat. After a few moments enjoyment, he placed the cup and saucer on the little table to the side of the chair, extending his arm to sweep languidly down her side. Then it was her who had to contain a whimper; she wasn't entirely successful.

"Are you not going out on the town tonight then?" he teased in a rasp, his hand cradled on her hip. "I thought you might want to show Ivy how it's done."

She tutted at him, her eyes soft and amused.

"I may be  _young_ , but I'm not foolish."

His eyes started to light in the increasing darkness, tempered only a little by the embers that were dying in the grate, and she was unable to stop herself from smiling at his affection that cloaked her.

Beneath her skirt, she rubbed her ankles together, glad that her skin was able to breathe a little after she had taken off her hosiery not all that long ago.

"Besides, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't last five minutes. Not now that I have her Ladyship to attend to as well as Lady Mary," she sighed. It wasn't too much trouble, and she had volunteered herself anyway, but she wasn't entirely keen to find herself up at all hours for much longer, not when Lady Mary's agitation meant she could frequently stay alert until a very peculiar time.

Still, she felt all of her tiredness fade away when she found John waiting for her like this.

"Well, I should be thankful to them for that," he smirked. "It puts my mind at rest to know that I've not lost you to gallivanting around just yet."

Anna shook her head while he chuckled. "No, but you do have a wife that appears to be in demand."

"And I'm hardly surprised," he said, his voice becoming sentimental suddenly as his eyes locked with hers. "It only proves that I was right all along."

She sighed and smiled as his hand rubbed circles over her hip, his eyes adoring her all the while. She had no idea what had gotten into him recently, giving her all these unbidden compliments and catching her quite off guard, but she basked in them all the same. She looked down at him with love, noticing a touch of concern in his gaze as it raked over her from head to toe.

"You need to take the weight off your feet," he tugged upon her hand lightly, dark eyes imploring her, "you've been on them almost non-stop since dawn."

"If I sit now I'll never stand up," she argued her case gently, glancing away from him only momentarily to take in the time. "We'll no sooner get in and it'll be time for us to leave again."

"I really should say something about you being  _in demand_ ," he laughed, and she had to follow him in doing so. "Come on, it's quite a walk. We won't be leaving until you've rested a little."

She shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly while she took a small sip of tea, knowing that her words wouldn't be listened to. Gripping the arms, John made to lift his frame from the chair.

"Sit here."

"John, no," her tone was beseeching as she spoke hurriedly. She was shaking her head so fiercely that the liquid nearly poured over the side of her still fairly full cup.

"It's not  _my_ seat."

Anna would have begged to differ. Her limbs were aching with an intensity that was getting harder to ignore but she was content to put up with it, so long as she could gaze upon him sitting there, looking so relaxed but completely masterful all at once, his figure absolutely made to mould to that chair.

She had lost count of the times she had sat regarding him, rocking with a slight motion that he seemed almost unaware of, and fantasised so wildly. She found she could not help but imagine their bodies together, her tangling over him, hips rocking in perfect unison guided by the natural movement of the chair…they were very wicked thoughts to have in the middle of the day; in the servants' hall of all places. If anyone had had even the slightest idea she would have been thoroughly ashamed of herself for being so desperately wanton. If  _he_  had been aware of the notion she pondered that the story would have certainly been very different.

"Why don't we sit there together?"

John's eyes flashed, a little surprised by her suggestion, though not for very long. Settling her cup on the table next to his, Anna smiled serenely as her husband eased himself back against the chair, the span of his arms opening immediately and welcoming her to nestle herself in his embrace.

Her body fitted snugly to his, back pressed to warm chest. She curled her legs carefully underneath her, far past even conscious now of his knee. Anna had to wonder to herself why they had never sat like this before. The wonderful weight of him beneath her coupled with the gentle sway of the chair comforted her like nothing else, and thrilled her quite too, feeling each rock edging just slightly at her core. His arms were circled around her and one shifted, nimble fingers beginning to inch along her, caressing with a touch that was almost not there but was so keenly felt by her that it was making her whole being swim. Little mewls of happiness left her as he continued with his ministrations, and his lips smiled against her neck before he pressed the lightest of kisses to the skin there.

Anna was still trying to expel the breath that had caught in her throat when she turned her head to find his eyes once more. Hers were half-lidded as he teemed tender strokes across the back of her neck, smiling at her with such pure love. She reached a hand from her lap to touch his face, feeling him tremble just slightly. Instinctively they leaned in, bridging the gap of breath that rested between them, claiming each other's mouths like territory that was newly discovered. It was all so soft and slow, and Anna hummed her pleasure into the kiss as John's hand glided over the silken fabric covering her thigh. The combination of the different touches made her yearn for more and she was granted her wish soon enough, the tip of his tongue teasing into her mouth as the kiss deepened and grew in passion.

Her breath was ragged; she felt dishevelled already when his eyes opened to flick flames across her. They both had smiles full of mischief and sheer joy spread across their faces, a lot to do with the happy memory of such a wonderful, incredibly enjoyable kiss.

The tips of his fingers were insistent upon her; she arched back a little to the protest of the chair's legs.

"Mr Bates," she used the flirtier tone she had become rather too accustomed to saying his name in now, "first kissing just outside in the hallway, and now this…" Her voice was petering out as his hand travelled up tantalisingly, edging past her stomach. "You must keep insisting on taking things a step further."

His chest vibrated against her as he chortled, sending a very pleasant sensation coursing through her.

"That's what comes from having a very racy wife; I am simply following by example," he all but growled, lips brushing by her throat. "After the night of Valentine's, what else do you expect?"

She flustered, biting on her lip as she recalled everything that had taken place in the cottage just the other night. They had been rather spurred on by the prospect of secret admirers, and John had determined to do all he could to make sure she would never have any possible need or want for anything else other than him. Anna had to confess he had more than proved himself, thinking of how she had lain trembling on the sheets for what seemed like hours in the afterglow.

John kissed the corners of her mouth tenderly, Anna closing her eyes to revel in the sensations before it became too much for either of them to resist. She welcomed him gladly, almost desperately, but she made sure she memorised every single moment; each one of their kisses distinct as a fingerprint. His fingers were sinking against her, caressing her clothed breasts with delicate, sweeping strokes; her hands clung to his neck. She loved to taste him, her tongue seeking his with each stroke. The taste of the tea was very apparent to her, less sugary and sweet than the concoction she was used to making for herself, but she was more than happy to savour it, could spend all night doing so.

They needed air eventually, could not exist on each other as much as they believed it could be possible. She had shifted somehow, so that she was at once pressed to him and nearly hanging from the edge of the chair.

"This is rather nice," she trilled, smiling and only blushing slightly at their surroundings.

"Yes, it is," he breathed hoarsely, fingers tracing up and down her side, eyes set upon her. The chair rocked beneath them as he drew himself closer to her, breath falling on the skin that was exposed above her collar. "You know, I do believe I am still waiting for my turn."

Anna giggled at how low his voice had become. "It's awfully late. Can you not go one night without?" she teased, running a hand languidly down his chest.

"Not now, I can't."

She stifled a moan at the sheer wanting that was all about him, that had become him, thrilled that she could drive him into such a state so easily. Slowly she began to lift her hips, drawing her feet down onto the floor. His hands stayed firmly planted on her while she stood before him.

"A woman's work is never done," she sighed.

John's lips curled, a glint sparking his eyes.

"Let me do the work," he insisted, easing her further into his touch.

Anna brought one of her knees up to rest on the chair at his side, John having adjusted the way he was sitting to allow her to manoeuvre. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, trying to make out any shadows that weren't anywhere near. A tiny gasp left her when one of his hands went down to touch her stomach, and she swivelled her head back to him, seeing him looking at her with understanding.

"If you don't feel comfortable, there's no need…"

She smiled with certainty, reassured by the soothing strokes he was issuing upon her and spurred on by her own sense of daring and excitement. His eyes didn't leave her for a second.

"You say that I'm a tease," she purred, leaning forward over him and lifting her other leg up as easily as she could while still wearing her skirt, "but honestly, you're the worst out of the two of us."

There was no way she was going to retreat now, especially not with how he was gazing at her as if she were the only woman in the world.

As she braced it completely, the chair took a large swing back, creaking loudly. Anna's shoulders jumped and she let out a sharp squeal, her face draining of its colour when she heard the sound echo. She looked at John, her hands grasping onto his shoulders, and as the rosy blush flooded her cheeks again under his appreciative gaze, she began to laugh, almost unable to stop herself.

"I'm not sure that it's made for two," she managed to get out between her giggles.

"You're nothing but a feather," he uttered, and she settled herself when his hands went round her back, making sure she was supported completely. She could never fail to feel anything but safe and secure when she was in his hold.

She felt easier now, relaxing as the chair began to rock in a gentle rhythm that seemed absolutely perfect. Her eyes were fixed upon him, focusing on the bob of his throat as she smoothed her hands down over his shoulders. She desperately wanted to be able to feel his skin, rake her fingers through the hair on his chest that she would forever be fascinated with, but that could be for later. There was something just as erotic about this, exploring him while he was still covered from her. From the little groans that were starting to emerge from him, he seemed to be feeling the same way, relishing her light and lingering touches. For his own part he was being just as eager in mapping out her body, fingers roaming reverently over every hidden dip and curve, seeming to reach places that she had hardly been aware of before. She would have been happy for them to continue their pursuits trailing up and down her back but then they were elsewhere, lifting her swiftly and then cupping her bottom. He squeezed gently and Anna sighed her appreciation, her own hands scrambling to his neck as John pulled her closer to him, she going willingly.

The kisses came quick and fast as their desire accumulated, but none of the sensuality was lost. If anything, it was more sensual to her than it had ever been as she was aware of everything tumbling over and touching her. His lips were so soft and warm draping over hers, his tongue driving her wild with the way it was dancing, keen to reach every bit of her. Hands were all over her, a thumb teasing over the peak of a nipple that had hardened underneath her clothes, underneath his touch. And then there was the motion beneath them both, urging them on, picking up the pace the hungrier they got for one another.

This wasn't entirely foreign to Anna. They had done many things in all manner of ways since they had been reacquainted, free to love each other once more, and how they loved each other. It was actually one of her favourite ways to make love, sat straddled upon his lap, riding out their pleasure together. She loved how she felt so close to him, how he would feel so deep within her. Even now, the thought made her want to cry out. Now she was closer to him than ever, her breasts crushing into his chest while his lips worked tirelessly over her neck. It all felt so heavenly.

She knew that she was incredibly lucky; John was so generous as a husband, eager to fulfil all of her fantasies and helping her to realise ones she hadn't even been aware of. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't considered it, every time she had saw him sitting there. But even now surely it was impossible to think of going that far, though she wasn't entirely sure how they would be able to bring themselves to a stop when they had got so far. He was kissing her again, with more passion this time, and she loved hearing him muffle a groan when her tongue slid over his bottom lip. The heat was pooling between her thighs and her head was soaring away. She shifted her hips ever so slightly so that she was better able to come into contact with the tops of his legs. The need for relief was overwhelming, growing the more his mouth moved against hers. It wouldn't take much at all; she wouldn't even have to rub herself against him with much effort, the rocking of the chair would see to it that she was undone in no time. The steady motion along with the solidity of her husband underneath her were sending so many tingles clawing at her, it was almost maddening.

She was about to lower herself when his hands came to rest on her thighs, prising her legs apart just a little. Her eyes flashed up towards him, and she could see nothing but reassurance held in his gaze. His fingers moved very slowly, sliding underneath her skirt and gathering it up a little. They caressed the inside of each thigh in turn, his thumb running along the edges. She was breathing frantically, almost unable to take it much longer. Usually she liked him to prolong his teasing, but she was more than ready now, everything about this moment arousing her beyond belief. John could sense it, sighing as he glided closer. Gently, he pushed her undergarments over to one side, sending one finger stroking over her. Anna clutched the arms of the chair at the slightest touch, nearly sending it skittering across the floor and both of them flying. She would have gasped out loudly, but somehow she recovered her senses in time.

Another finger came to meet her, rubbing in a rhythm that was beyond compare. The gentle rock of the chair heightened everything and Anna hissed and mewled at how good it felt to have him touching her so tenderly but so attentively too. Her lips naturally began to form his name – his first name, that was - and she felt a little strange saying it, even in a whisper full of bliss, within these walls. He was only ever  _Mr Bates_  to her here and she never would have imagined she would be using the title she so often bestowed upon him reservedly whilst in the throes of ecstasy in the servants' hall, of all places, though she often dreamed that she would.

He massaged her wetness over her folds before sinking into her, curling his fingers in and out in just the way she liked. Anna matched his movements with her hips, meeting his palm enthusiastically. Threading her fingers into his hair she moved to capture his lips, the sweetness of his kisses cutting through her. She was conscious that he should not go without, so she trailed one of her hands down, cupping him through his trousers. He groaned into her mouth as she stroked at his hardness, her touch just as deft and considerate through the layers. The pleasure he felt made the chair swing on its legs, letting his thumb push up at her pulsing bud of nerves. Anna cried out as he met that tender place over and over; thankfully, the noise was muffled in their kiss, her lips tugging at his bottom one insistently.

His thumb continued to run in slow circles across her sensitive spot, the arch of the chair guiding his action. Gasping silently, Anna pulled back, one hand held still over the bulge in his trousers and the other almost painfully welded to his shoulder.

"Anna, my love," he whispered, his free hand stroking her hairline, "is this okay? You do feel alright?"

She fought back her laughter, smiling at his touch. "More than that," she assured him with a deep breath, and revelled in it when he smiled back at her. "I just can't wait until we're back. I need to have all of you, now."

He made a little moan seeing the unmistakable darkness in her eyes, the kind that always surfaced when her passion was ready to reach its heights.

"God knows I need you too, my darling."

His voice was coated with longing, and love most of all. Anna reached forward, fastening him with a swift and beautifully sweet kiss before she made to lift herself from where she was held upon him.

"Well then, Mr Bates, I do believe you've waited long enough."

She stood on rather shaky legs, leaving her skirt on but guiding her undergarments down. Taking his hand as he reached it up towards her, she helped him up from the seat long enough to be able to rid himself of his trousers and shorts. Anna grinned wickedly when she saw his manhood unveiled and standing proud, bobbing as he settled back onto the chair. Their hands entwined before she moved to follow him, a reminder of how close they would always be, of how their love was the most precious and unbreakable thing that existed in this world; the only thing that mattered to either of them. Anna breathed back the beginnings of a sob at the feeling of his fingers linked tightly with hers, always being overwhelmed by just how much the simple act affected her.

The need could be prolonged no longer and as she made to move onto his lap, her skirt hitched around her hips, John guided her with his strong hands pressed against her back. He met her warmth with delight, moving slowly further into her, groaning at the feeling that felt so much more wondrous right now. Anna could neither stifle a soft moan at the sensation of him filling her and already she was starting to grind her hips against him, gasping when she felt herself moulding so close to him, her thighs and some of her moisture rubbing against his stomach as they opened wider, needing to take more of him in.

"Oh Christ, Anna," he rasped in a heavy breath, his hands holding her close. "You feel so wonderful; so, so good…my God."

He began caressing her, working his hands upwards to stroke her sides and cup her breasts through her blouse, dotting small blistering kisses over her collarbone. One of his legs set the chair to rocking as he tapped his foot against the floor, and Anna moaned at the motion that was slow and steady but felt amazing as it let him move in and out of her. She shifted herself forward to kiss his mouth lingeringly, and at the same time brought her legs to wrap around his waist, pressing her knees a little closer together. That action combined with the swing of the chair back and forth made him go deeper within her, and they both cried at the sensation. Anna managed to prise her eyes open and found herself confronted with such a beautiful sight, of John's face contorted in pure pleasure. She could have been held entranced forever but she leant over, needing to feel his lips upon hers while he worked inside her.

The rock of the chair brought them both closer while their hands ran over one another, their gasps coming quickly and in unison now. The slow slide worked up in pace as her hips writhed and the chair swung with their efforts, and Anna had to grip onto the sides for support to ensure she didn't float away to the heavens. Each time it rocked down he thrust deep into her and when it rose up again he drew back, the head of his shaft brushing her hardened nub. Through his breaths and whispers of love and adoration, he reached down, rubbing her gently between thrusts. It didn't take long for her to meet her end with a million thrills coursing through the length of her body, the most powerful climax she had experienced yet as she rocked to and fro, pressing onto him.

"Oh god, oh, John," she moaned, as the waves of pleasure ebbed and flowed within her, taking over her. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, my angel," he said in a strangled cry, finding his own joy not far after her, the sweat beading on his forehead as he thrust for the final time, releasing within her.

The fingers of one hand trailed lazily down her back while he cradled her hip with the other. Her chest was pressed against his own, their hearts racing in tandem while her head lolled against his shoulder. The rocking of the chair was slowing almost to a halt and it was so soothing, wonderfully accompanying to the bliss that bathed them both while they were still connected.

Eventually they untangled from one another, just long enough so they could adjust themselves in a happy haze. Anna at once felt euphoric and as if her legs would buckle beneath her, and John wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a warm kiss against her temple. She hugged him closer to her as they sank back down into the chair resuming their original position, Anna laying across his chest, feeling his now steady heartbeat pulse beneath all of her layers. She didn't think she had ever felt happier, sharing such a wonderful and very memorable experience with her husband, becoming closer to him than she had ever been before. She gave a silent prayer to whoseever idea it was to bring the rocking chair down into the hall, and wondered how quickly she would be able to purchase one for the cottage.

His cup clattered against the saucer and she startled a little at the sound. Turning round a little in the arm that was still held over her waist, she saw him bringing up the crockery and eyeing it with some suspicion.

"I think the tea might have gone cold," he said with complete seriousness. His eyebrows raised and then his expression cracked, the crinkles deepening around his eyes as he burst into laughter. Anna laughed too, raising her hand to stroke his cheek, and then both of their giggles were silenced by a long and deep kiss.

"Was it worth it?" she asked sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering as she gazed up at him.

He took her hand in his, linking their fingers fast together.

"Oh, very much so. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that was better than any cup of tea I have ever enjoyed under this roof."

As he dipped down to leave another kiss upon her lips, she smiled impishly against it.

She couldn't help but wonder whether they might have stumbled upon a new night-time routine, one that she knew she would enjoy every time very much.


End file.
